Journey To Nin-what-go?
by Scovia Wolf
Summary: Christina, or Scovia as she prefers, was having a regular last day of school. When she decides to help an old lady who gifts her with a bag of tea leaves, her life changes. (This takes place in the movie-verse. And rating is T just incase.)
1. Chapter1: Mysterious Tea

**Scovia's POV.**

 _Beep! Beep!_ Was the awful sound my alarm made when it was time to go to school. Today was the last day and I just wanted to sleep the day away. I knew that was Impossible no matter what I did. I reached a lazy hand towards the disturber of sleep and hit it hard enough to throw it off the nightstand and onto the floor where future me would pick it up. I had tanned olive skin with short ebony hair that I used a yellow pin to hold my front hair to my left side and I had chocolate brown eyes. I got out of bed and took a shower. I put on a purple shirt with a red rose on it and black jeans. I was thirteen and already six feet, seven inches.

My mom, Anne Hannah Johnson, owned a bakery entitled _Sweet Tooth_ , the number one bakery in my hometown, Hope's Well-being. Kinda a lame name for a town but the place was rich in nature and wild life. The bakery was next door to our house and was connected to it by a small door, therefore there was no space between the two. Our house was divided into two; 1) The top 2) the ground floor. The top floor is where the five small bedrooms and two bathrooms were.

I walked down the stairs to the dining/kitchen. "Mornin' sweetie, how'd you sleep?" My mom greeted as I sat down next to Michael Henry Johnson or Mike as we nicknamed him.

Kevin Andre Johnson or Ken and Andre Wesley Johnson or dad, woke up earlier to go to the candy factory my dad owned called _Crunch_ _Crunch_ Ken's school ends earlier than mine. Lucky.

"Good." I said before eating a spoon full of the chocolate cereal I ate every morning before going to school. "Hey, mom, here's an idea, how about I don't go to school today?" I asked after swallowing what was in my mouth. "And ruin your perfect attendance?" She gasped to add drama, "No." I groaned which made Mike giggle.

He had lighter tanned skin and was one and a half years old. His hair was a bit curly and light brown. Ken's skin was also light and he styled a Mohawk with his ebony hair and was sixteen years old. My father had olive tanned skin like me and his hair wasn't curly like Mikes but ebony like Ken's. My mom was light like Ken and Mike and her hair was curly and brown.

After breakfast, I grabbed my grey and yellow school bag and started my short journey to school. I was later joined by Julius Steven James. He died his hair green this year because it is his favorite color. He had blueish grey eyes and freckles. We had been friends since Grade one. "Sup, Scov." He greeted, "You won't believe the crazy dream I had. I was standing..." He went on and on about his dream until we got to school.

Time Skip 

"Yeah! School's over!" Julius exclaimed putting his bag down in order to do a cartwheel. I rolled my eyes and picked up his bag and gave it to him, "And don't forget, we have an adventure tomorrow in the Evergreen forest."

"How could I forget that?" Julius exclaimed. "See ya tomorrow." I said as I waved to my best friend. I decided to take a more scenic route home. After walking ten minutes more down the street I saw an old lady with a rice hat on, which in my opinion was a tad bit odd. She looked a bit upset so, as much as I knew I shouldn't talk to strangers, decided to ask her what was up. "Excuse me ma'am, are you okay?" I asked. "A boy stole my purse and ran into that alley." She sighed sadly in a raspy tone. "I could get it back for you." I blurted. "No, it's okay." She said but I said something I never got to think over, "No, I insist, I'll get it."

I walked down the slightly long alley and found an abandoned orange purse on the ground. I looked around and then picked it up and went back to her. "Is this your purse?" I asked her handing it over. "Thank you, young lady." "You're welcome, um?" "Mystake." She said, "And a good deed doesn't go unrewarded." She said removing a bag of tea leaves from a pocket and handed it to me. "Thanks but I can't take this." I said looking at the leaves. When I directed my attention back to her, she was gone. I looked left and right but there was no trace of her.

I entered the bakery that my mom owned and was greeted by Mike who crawled to me even though he could walk. "Scwov." He said hugging my right leg. "Sup Mike." I said picking him up. "Welcome back Scov." Mom said giving a box full of doughnuts to a customer. I put Mike in his play pen then went to the back of the counter to help my mom. Ken and dad weren't going to be home until dinner.

"How was the last day of school?" She asked. "Okay. I helped an old lady and she gave me this." I said giving her the bag of tea leaves. She studied them before saying, "Christina, what did I tell you about accepting gifts from strangers?" "I know, I know but she disappeared before I could give them back." I said pinching the bridge of my nose and squeezing my eyes shut. She sighed then said, "Don't drink them, okay?" I nodded.

Once the shop closed, I was tired. I went up stairs and flopped onto my bed, face first into my pillow. Ten minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." My muffled voice sounded. I sat up on my bed and saw Ken standing next to me holding a cup of tea. "Would you like some tea?" He asked way too kindly than normal. "What do you want?" I asked in a monotone voice while crossing my arms over my chest.

He put the cup on my bedstand table and started rambling on about a cute girl at work he wanted to ask out, "What should I do?" He concluded. "Ask her on a date, duh." I said with a tone that said it was obvious. I picked up the cup of tea and took a sip. It had a hint of mint and was sweet as honey. It had a purplish color and a calming aroma. I felt something warm tingle from my scalp then to my chest and stomach. "You're the best sis." He said kissing my cheek then merrily skipped away.

When I finished the tea I felt oddly sleepy. I put the cup on the small table then decided to take a quick powernap.

 _ **DREAM TRAVEL**_

I woke up, not in my bed. I felt panick rush through me, along with fear. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Mystake. "Glad to see you are awake, Scovia."

 **Sorry if this was long. and maybe the other chapters will be too depending on my enthusiasm.** **Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter2:Answers A lot of Answers

**Mystake's** **POV.**

 _The balance of Ninjago was always kept by its protectors, the ninja. But when Garmadon_ _stopped attacking Ninjago city and decided to learn the way of a father, I felt an evil like never before start to rise and knew it was the time for Earth to fulfill her promise..._

When I entered the room where all the sales are made, I didn't think she would be here so soon. She was still asleep but didn't look the way she did when I met her. She had black wolf ears and longer hair that was now slightly past her shoulders and was curly. She had fangs that bearly stuck out. And she had a black tail. I quickly went to retrieve a special tea to take care of the matter. When I came back she was standing facing me with a frightened expression.

"Glad to see you are awake, Scovia." I said calmly. "Mystake!" She exclaimed as her eyes changed from a rich chocolate brown to a greyish white color, "Did you kidnap me?" "No, you brought yourself here by choosing to drink the tea." I said. "What do-AM I DEAD?!" She screamed. "No." I said with an unamused expression. She then noticed the tail she had. "Ah! what did you do to me?" She asked touching her tail then her fangs, longer hair and the new position of her ears.

"Calm down, child. Let me explain what is going on." I said and led her to the backroom where I set up two tea cups and a kettle and two thin blue pillows for us to sit on. She sat on a pillow and I sat on the one across from her. I poured a cup of tea for the both of us. Scovia first stared at it, unsure if she should trust me and drink from the cup. I drank from mine knowing she may think it may be poisoned.

She sipped at hers after asking, "Where am I?" "You are in the realm of Ninjago." I answered. "Nin-what-now?" She asked giving a quizzical look my way. "Ninjago. One of the sixteen realms." "Okay. Why am I here and what do you mean by sixteen realms?" She asked. "That, is a long story." I said bowing my head. "Well, I got time to listen.

 _Long ago, before time had a name, the seventeen realms where created. Earth was an unlikely realm and her people decided to form their own and forgot all about the remaining sixteen but they did promise that if one of the sixteen realms where in trouble, they would send a helper. The oni are going to be Ninjago's biggest threat. Their leader, Eclipse, is the Elemental Master of Yang. His power is to destroy life and turn the purist heart as dark as night and bring back the dead. He is all that is evil and dark, that is why you are the Elemental Master of Yin-_

"Woah, woah, woah. You think I'm some kind of warrior destined to fight this super evil dark dude?" Scovia asked. I gave her an annoyed look and asked, "Can you let me finish?" "Oh, sorry." She apologized, looking down.

 _You will have the power over light and life and you are all that is nice and loving. You won't defeat him, but keep him at bay. Light can't exist without dark and vice versa. In your absence, he has been growing stronger and with the help of the oni he will destroy all of the sixteen realms, including yours._

"Elemental Master of Yin? As in Yin and Yang?" Scovia already finished her cup of tea so I poured her more. "Yes. Now please drink up." I said. She gave me a weird look before downing the whole thing. "Good. That tea I just gave was to give you ninjitsu, spinjitzu and airjitsu abilities." I said as her eyes almost popped out. "What?! I know what ninjitsu is but what are the others?" She asked. "Hmm... I guess there is no shortcut to learning these things but it may make you a quick learner." I muttered. "Wait, what?" Scovia asked. "Your training begins tomorrow." I said.

"In the meantime, here is my adress incase you want to meet me in your world." I said giving her my business card, "And this is your ninja Gi." I gave her a box. "Aren't I staying?" Scovia asked. "No. As long as you are asleep, you will always **_DREAM TRAVEL_** here." I explained. "Oh, and whatever happens to either body, will affect the other." "Great." She said sarcasticly. "Also, how do I leave without my other body waking up and how do I go to sleep without coming here?" She gestured around her. "Until you unlock your true potential, you can only come here thrice a day or you can come by my shop in your realm and buy some tea to help you." I said getting up and pulling her by the wrist to another room with an inflatable mattress set up. Don't wonder why. "On how to get back, just go back to sleep." I said gesturing at the mattress.

"When I come back, will I wake up here?" She asked and I nodded. She lay on the mattress, put the card in the box and I left to call a friend. I noticed that her form hadn't changed and her eyes change color according to her emotions. She also looked older. I do know that she was thirteen when we were at her world and Earth is the third realm therefore there is a time difference of three years so she must be sixteen. "Hello?... yes... I have a new recruit for you, Master Wu."

 **Another story complete. Who knows what wonders await Scovia when she wakes up. Will her parents believe her? Or Ken? How about her best friend Julius?**


	3. Chapter3: Meeting new faces

**Scovia's POV.**

I groaned and sat up in bed. "I'm back, baby!" I exclaimed and ran to my parents bedroom. "Mom, Dad, I'm back." I called, running to their room. I forced the door open and jumped onto the bed and started rambling about going to Ninjago. "Christina Scovia Johnson STOP JUMPING!" Dad whisper yelled. "Ninjago? Sweetie, I think you were dreaming." My mom said sleepily. "No, I went to Ninjago. Through dreaming. Well, I was in a shop in Ninjago talking to Mistaké." I said.

My dad sighed and shut his eyes while rubbing his face. "Scov, go back to bed." Mom whispered.

I went back to bed. _Was it all a dream?_ I then felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. _That doesn't mean anything_ I thought. As I was climbing out of bed I felt something in my sheets. I reached in and pulled out the box Mistaké gave me. "Yes! It wasn't a dream." I exclaimed jumping up and down. "Tomorrow-" I took a quick glance at my alarm clock, "-Today, I'll go to Mistaké's tea shop." I said with determination. "But first I've got to go bad."

After breakfast, I grabbed my favorite wolf themed hoodie since it was a bit cold outside and put on a a pair of short jeans and dashed all the way to Julius' house with the box in my hands. "Julius, open up it's urgent." I said banging on his door. Julius opened the door while he was brushing his teeth. "What is it?" He asked with a mouth full of toothpaste. "We are gonna have to cancel our plans. We are going to Mistaké's Tea Shop."

As we walked to are destination, I told Julius all about my travel to Ninjago. Julius opened the door and Mistaké was organising shelves. "Mistaké?" I asked. "Never heard of her." She jeered back. I was taken aback by her answer. "Excuse me?" I scoffed." She turned around about to say something she may regret but her features almost immediately changed. "Apologies Scovia. Didn't recognise your voice." She said in her usually raspy tone. "I'm sorry too." I also apologised.

She gave me a warm smile that I returned. "Are you here for a cup of tea?" She asked, which I'm assuming meant she was gonna help me **_DREAM TRAVEL_**. "Yes, yes I am." I said with a smirk. "Sorry, but your friend may have to leave." She said. "No. He's the perfect cover." I said, "If you're willing to help me." I added looking at Julius. He nodded.

Mistaké explained that another way to **_DREAM TRAVEL_** , which allowed me to stay there longer but here it won't be that long was to drink **_DREAM TRAVEL_** tea. I downed the tea quickly since it wasn't very hot and then fell asleep.

 ** _DREAM TRAVEL..._**

I woke up on the inflatable mattress. Mistaké was kneeling next to me. I sat up and yawned. "Nice to see you are awake. There is much to do before you leave." She said getting up and walking out the small room. "Leave? I thought you were gonna train me." I said in a dissapointed tone. "I can't provide you with the right lessons." She said. She entered another room and brought back a black suitcase. "That's why you are staying with a friend of mine." I stared at the suitcase for awhile before taking the handle. "But I don't really have any clothes." I said opening it and put the box inside.

"Jay will help you with that." Mistaké said. "Who's Jay?" I asked. A boy who wasn't tall but not short came from behind Mistaké. He was wearing a blue ninja Gi. His hair was short, brown and curly, his eyes where an electric blue and his face was dusted with freckles. He gave a shy wave and I returned it. "Is she okay? She looks kinda like a wolf." He whispered to Mistaké. "It was a side effect." She whispered back.

After saying my good bye to Mistaké, Jay took me to Ninjago City on his _DRAGON!_ to Ninjago's third best mall. As we flew, I took in the sight of Ninjago. It was a beautiful mix of all what you could love on an island; A calm village, A busy city, a beach and a Jungle. When we arrived people stared at me, which was nerve-racking.

We sped through the mall and bought all that was necessary with the money Mistaké gave me. As we walked outside the mall, there was paparazzi. Jay screeched to a stop and pulled me back into the building. He turned left and found some stairs he dragged me up. If I wasn't having an adrenaline rush I would have complained about his a-little-too-tight-grip. I looked back to see the paparazzi chasing us. Upon reaching the top, Jay formed his dragon and helped me and my suitcase onto it and we flew away.

"S-s-sorry about that." He stammered. "It's okay." I said staring off into the distance. The dragon wasn't flying fast but not slow, allowing me to have the courage not to hang onto anything. My suitcase was strapped to the dragon's back. "Why were they chasing you?" I asked. "T-t-that is a long story." He said in a nervous way.

I then felt an electric sizzling on my scalp. When I touched my hair it was sticking up in a crazy fashion like a mad scientist. "Ahh, what happened to my hair?!" I exclaimed which made Jay jump. He turned around and saw my hair and laughed. I gave him an angry glare and he recoiled. "S-s-sorry." He apologized, "I-l-l guess I lost control over my powers again." He muttered the last part.

"Wait, you also have powers?" I asked. He turned around and gave me a 'duh' look but then I guess he remembered that I wasn't from this realm. "Y-y-yes, I do have powers." He said before looking forward again, "It's a long story." He said. After a couple of minutes his dragon began to pick up its speed. Probably because it looked like it was about to rain.

He slowed down when we reached our destination, _A FLYING SHIP!_ "Are you part of some kind of cult?" I asked and he immediately answered, "N-n-no." He landed on the main deck and dispelled his dragon. This caught the attention of other inhabitants on the ship. They wore different coloured Gis. "Hey Jay. Who is that?" The one in red asked pointing at me. "And why does she look like a werewolf?" The one in white asked.

"Guys, this is Scovia." He almost whispered, "Scovia they are my friends; Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Nya and Cole." He introduced. An old man walked onto the main deck with a Nin-Jô. The others soon noticed his presence and bowed in respect and I also bowed, "Lloyd, Scovia, to my quarters." He ordered and I followed the green-eyed blond into the deck.

We went below deck into a room down the very end of a hall and to our right. We knelt down, the two of us facing the unidentified old man who poured us some tea. _People in this realm sure love tea_ I thought. "Uncle, why is she here?" Lloyd asked, not in a mean way but in a friendly curious way. "She, is the Elemental Master of Yin. She has the power over light and life." He answered. "I thought, as the green ninja, I had the power of life and light." He said.

The old man gave his nephew a warm smile before saying, "I understand that you have many questions, but let me answer hers first." They turned to me, as if waiting for me to immediately attack him with my questions. I swallowed the nervousness I was feeling and asked, "Who are you?" "I am Master Wu." He answered. "May you futher explain why I'm here?"

"I'm sure Mistaké has already told you the prophacy. You are here to fulfill Earth's promise. Me, along with the other ninja, will train you for this battle." I nodded and took a sip at my tea. "May you explain who the Elemental Masters are?" Was my next question. He filled me in on what had happened. "I'm assuming you are out of questions?" He asked and I nodded. "Lloyd, do you have any questions?" Master Wu asked his nephew.

"Can you futher explain my powers?" Lloyd asked. "As I said, you are the green ninja, with the power of green. The color of life. You unite the five major elements ( **yeah, Nya's included. Deal with it!** ) but your powers don't control the balance of good and life against the dark and evil. They control power it's self." He said.

"That is enough for today." He standing up. He took our empty tea cups and we left his quaters after he said, "Tomorrow will be a day for rearrangements."

"Yes, uncle." Lloyd said standing up. I stood up too and he led me out of the room. "Scovia, you will be staying in the spare bedroom. Lloyd will take you there now." Master Wu said and Lloyd dragged me out of the room. As we walked down the hall, Lloyd wiped out his phone. I got a chance to look at the time and it was almost 8:00! _Had we been in there that long_ I thought.

We stopped at a door and he opened it to reveal a simple room. A double bed with a nightstand and underwear drawer. He pointed to a door and said, "Through that door is a bathroom." He then took me by the elbow and, once again, dragged around the ship giving me a tour. I noticed that the others had left.

We ate a small meal which was left in the fridge, played a videogame then we called it a night. After bathing, I put on the PJs I bought and got into the covers. The light was off and I was staring into the darkness before drifting off to sleep.

 **Phew, I thought I wrote a lot but I guess this is okay. The next chapter will be more active as Scovia has to adapt to another life.**


	4. Chapter4: Unexpected

**A/N: I have changed the rating to T** **for future Things that I may think up of.**

 **Scovia's POV.**

I woke up at Mistaké's Tea Shop. Julius had gotten a part time job during my little adventure. We walked home in silence and parted ways.

I entered the bakery to see only three customers sitting at a table. _Must be a slow day_ I thought as I went to see if mom was in the kitchen. I found Mike in his mobile playpen while mom was pouring flour into a bowl. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a shocked expression on her face.

"You're home early." She said turning back to the bowl full of flour. "I am?" I asked as I glanced at the clock. _It's only been thirty minutes_ I asked myself. "Did you cancel?" Mom asked as she measured sugar to pour into the flour. "Yes. We decided to take a walk." The partially true answer came out like it was rehearsed. "Okay. Can you quickly go to your father and ask if he is gonna be late for dinner?" She asked. "On my way." I said. I got on my bicycle and rode to dad's factory.

When I arrived, Ken was standing outside of the restricted area. He was slumped over himself looking quite down. "Are you okay?" I asked hopping off my bicycle and pushing it by the handles to Ken. "Oh, I'm fine. All that happened was that I ruined all chances of telling her." He said sarcasticly as I leaned my bicycle next to him.

"Ken you shouldn't-" I stopped mid sentence. My vision was being filled with dots of blackness that increased in size. I felt like I was flying as all the gravity that was keeping me down like an anchor to a ship suddenly was gone. I heard Ken faintly scream my name as I hit the ground.

 ** _DREAM TRAVEL..._**

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open to see Lloyd. "What the?" I said as I rubbed my head due to the slight headache. "I decided to take the privilege of waking you up." It hit me like a smack in the face. The tea messed up the timing so when Lloyd woke me up, the other me fell asleep. _I hope Ken isn't too worried_ I thought. "Uncle Wu says that the meeting will begin in an hour in the dining." He got up to leave the room but I called him back to ask, "What time is it?" "It's exactly 7:30 am." He then left before I could further question him.

 **Cole's POV.**

Master Wu is a great guy but who wakes up at 6:00 on a _SATURDAY?!_ That's just crazy. After Lloyd defeated Meowthra and revealed his identity as the green ninja, there were some ups and downs like; Ups- School began at 10:00 and ended at 3:00, Chen's Noodle House let's us eat there for free. Down- Dad barely spoke to me. Which is now just ten words per sentence since now that reduced the even less attention he shows me after... _No, don't think about it._ Dad didn't take it that well when he figured out- _Yes I didn't tell him-_ that I was a ninja.

The door leading out of the dining opened to reveal the girl we saw yesterday. _What was her name again?_ I asked myself. Her hair was as black as night and was slightly beyond her shoulders. Her wolf ears where the same color as her hair as well as her tail. Her eyes are a rich chocolate brown. _They_ _compliment her beauty_ I thought before mentally screaming at myself.

 _Where did that come from?_ I asked myself. I realized I was staring at her which gave me a weird feeling in my stomach as my cheeks heated up. _Was I getting air sick?_ I asked myself. I knew I sometimes got motion sick and this was quite a similar feeling. But there's no gagging. I decided to brush it off and increase the volume of my headphones.

I saw her sit next to me in my peripheral vision. She tapped my shoulder so I turned around and rested my headphones on my neck. "Hi." she said. "Hey." I said with a smile. "I'm Christina Scovia Johnson but please call me Scovia. What's your name?" She asked. A _beautiful name for a beautiful angel_ A thought said which increased the feeling in my stomach.

"Cole Steel Brookstone." I said. ( **'Steel' because I read somewhere that that was what Kirby wished Cole's last name would be.** ) Master Wu and Lloyd walked into the room and took their places at the table. Master Wu at the head. I sat on his left, Scovia and Jay next to me. Lloyd, Kai, Zane and Nya sat on his right.

"Good morning students." Master Wu began, "I'm sorry to call you here so early on a Saturday but I have to tell you of a rising evil." He explained about Earth's promise and every gap between. "... The oni, as we speak are tracking down Scovia. So on Monday, I request of you to pack your belongings and bring them here. The journey a head of us will be long." He concluded.

Lloyd then spoke up and said, "Wait, uncle, you want us to just pack up and leave our families and-" All of a sudden everyone was tossed forward or backward. "What was that?" Nya asked. "They've found us." Master Wu said before rushing out of the room to the main deck, followed by the rest of us.

"Oh no, we're all going to die." Jay said squeezing my arm. "We're not going to die Jay." Lloyd said before the ship was hit again, tossing us all to the right then left. The whole sky turned black as some kind of black smoke was following us. "Students, protect Scovia." Wu said as he made the Bounty do a hard left turn to avoid the smoke.

Kai ran to the front of the deck were there was a secret weapon compartment. He opened it and gave us our weapons. We stood on guard ready for whatever that dark stuff is to attack us.

 **Nobody's POV.**

The Ninja incased Scovia in a circle, their backs facing her. Their masks were covering their faces to conceal their identities from the oni. Lloyd's grip on his weapon increased as the smoke surrounded them. Figures started to form from within the smoke. In the blink of an eye, a shadow tried to kick Lloyd. Thanks to his reflexes he barely blocked it.

Then more shadowy figures formed and started fighting the ninja. They were no match for the oni as their circle was broken. Lloyd was protecting him and Scovia as the others were lost in the shadows to fend for themselves. His opponent was clearly at least two feet taller than him. It looked like Garmadon but it's eyes glowed purple. It had a a katana which it used to stab Lloyd. He blocked and tried to swing his sword at it but it dogded the attack easily. It then did a flip over them to attack Scovia but failed when Lloyd quickly pushed her aside and parried. The oni's patience was running short as it delivered quicker and harder attacks.

"Scovia, use your powers." Lloyd said as he managed to stab the oni, which only made it mad as his sword went through it. _Okay okay okay, you can do this_. Scovia thought before trying to focus really hard on her sleeping powers.

A small yellow light appeared at the tip of her fingers which made the shadow screech in pain and disappear. _hmmm... they left in a hurry._ The ninja had injuries but they were nothing serious. "I think I may need a change of pants." Jay said as he went below deck. "Good job Scovia." Master Wu said as he jumped down to the main deck.

"The oni may have left, but they are a lot stronger than they made themselves seem. They were testing you, so they can plan for the right opportunity to strike." He said hitting the deck with the bottom of his Nin-Jô, "Which is why I'm asking you to pack up today instead." " _WHAT!?"_

 **Next up:**

 **Master Wu wants his students to leave their families in such a rush. How are they gonna tell their folks?**

 **That** **was not as action packed as I imagined. I hope the fight was interesting. It is really hard to write one, especially when you barely know the names of fighting techniques. Poor Cole, he has a weird "stomach issue".**


	5. Chapter5: Ninja's movin' in

**Nya's POV.**

Kai and I arrived at our house in Ignacia, a small village near Ninjago High. We stood at the door, each in our own worlds. "I got it!" Kai exclaimed, "We'll tell mom and dad that we are going on a fieldtrip." He smiled broadly in triumph at his ridiculous plan. I rolled my eyes before telling him, "School ended last week dumb-dumb." His smile faded as he countered, "So what's your plan Miss-know-it-all?"

I smirked and shared with him my plan, "We'll tell them..." I dramatically paused, "the truth." "That was my plan B." He said going up the stairs. "Sure it was." I muttered following him.

"Hello? We are home." Kai announced our presence. "In the kitchen." I heard mom's voice say. We entered the kitchen to find mom making chimichangas.

"Aw man, we're gonna miss chimichanga night?" Kai wined. Mom gave him a weird look so I told her what she needed to hear. At the end of my "story" she sat down on a chair in the kitchen. "Don't worry mom. We'll be back before you can say chimichanga." I said giving her a comforting hug. "Chimichanga." She jokingly whispered.

 **Zane's POV.**

I entered my house that was in the Birch Wood forest. "Father, mother, I am home." I said. "Welcome home son." Father said hugging me. "I won't be staying long." I said breaking the hug and going to my room to pack my things. "Why? Are you going for a sleepover?" He said with a chuckle.

"No. I'm going with my friends on an adventure that I may never return from." I said smiling widely at him. He started to laugh so I laughed with him and then said, "But in all seriousness, I didn't do my laundry." I pointed to the pile of clothes barely sticking out from underneath my bed.

Dad stopped smiling and frowned a little. "You really are leaving?" He asked sitting on my bed. "That is, what I said." I said. He opened his mouth but then shut it. He sighed before saying, "Don't forget to tell your mother you're leaving." He said which made me grimace.

 **Jay's POV.**

I nervously stood outside the Junkyard. It was on the outskirts of Ninjago City but wasn't very far. _Maybe I should sneak in._ I thought but Ma walked out of the trailer screaming my name. _Scratch that_. "Oh, my sweet baby boy~" She said hugging my face really tight. "Maaaa~." I groaned as I felt my cheeks heat up out of embarrassment.

"There's my son." Pa suddenly broke the hug to give me a nuggie. "Paaaa~." I groaned as I tried to escape. I finally got out of his grip but then was dragged by the arm by Ma into the trailer. _Oh my First Spinjitzu Master, how am I gonna tell them that I was going on a trip with my friends that I may or may not ever return from?_ I pondered.

"Ma-" I started before she shoved a spoon full of something in my mouth before saying, "No talking with food in your mouth hon." "Mmmh mmh mmh." My muffled voice came out but was shushed by Pa saying, "Listen to your Ma kiddo." I swallowed whatever was put in my mouth and yelled, "Ma, Pa, I'm going on a super dangerous adventure with my friends and may never return!"

 **Lloyd's POV.**

I entered my apartment and was immediately tackled to the ground by dad as he said, "Sneakattack." I was lying on my stomach with my right hand being twisted behind my back by the previously known Lord Garmadon sitting on me.

"Tap out, Luh-Lloyd." He ordered. I quickly banged my left hand on the floor which allowed the grown man to get off me. "That's to teach you to always be alert." He said. "Hey Lloyd." Mom said giving me a hug. "Hey." I said breaking the hug. "I'm making your favorite: dumplings." She said heading towards the kitchen.

"Uh, mom?" I nervously started, "I'm not gonna be around for supper." I said. "You're going to a friend's house?" She asked, giving me all her attention. "No, Master Wu, needs us, for a mission." I said slowly.

Her cheery face turned sad. "But I'm going to be careful." I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. She looked at me and slowly ran her hand through my hair to my cheek. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "The oni are coming, aren't they?." "Sorry mom. But they need me." I whispered. She broke the hug to look at me with teary eyes. "What are you to whispering about?" Dad asked in an annoyed voice. We stared at him with a face that said 'Really?'.

 **Cole's POV.**

I entered the house from my bedroom window which I thankfully left open. I could hear Dad downstairs practicing with his quartet. I grabbed a duffel bag and started stuffing my stuff in it. _Where did I leave my Boombox?_ I thought and then face palmed as I whispered, "Downstairs."

I tip-toed downstairs, avoiding the creaking floorboards. I checked the kitchen and living room but to no avail. I silently entered the dining to find it. I reached out to grab it when I noticed the cake behind it. _Don't do it, don't do it, don't_. I started eating the cake when I saw dad leaning against the door-frame, shaking his head.

"This is exactly what it looks like." I said with a mouth full of cake. He sighed and asked, "Where do you think you're going?" I wondered how he figured that out and then remembered the duffel bag on the table.

 **Ken's POV.**

"Ken you shouldn't-" Scovia was about to say something but stopped for some reason. Her eyes drooped and she seemed to have lost balance. "Scovia!" I yelled when she started to lean to the left before falling to the ground. I picked her up bridal-style and ran to dad's office.

 _Beep...beep... beep_. The thing that shows the rate of one's heart beat rang. I was sitting on a chair near her as mom and dad were talking to the doctor. "She's healthy and has no gentical diseases or allergies." He told them in the most calmest voice ever, "She's only asleep." _Please wake up_ I thought as I felt my eyes become watery.

 **Scovia's POV.**

The others left to get their things while I went shopping with Master Wu to buy food, medical supplies, cans of paint, food, tea and did I forget to mention _FOOD?!_ Yup, we bought a lot of food like we were gonna feed a village.

The only paint colors bought were black, white and the colors of the rainbow.

"Where did you get all this money?" I asked him. "A ninja master never reveals his secrets." He told me. He then bought twelve bottles of hair jell, three discs with music on them, a selfie stick that was blue and had lightning bolts on it, a punching bag that had the words 'hit harder!' on it, two videogames and ten boxes full of candy.

"What's all that for?" I asked. "These are for your teammates." He simply answered.

When we arrived at the Bounty, the others were there with boxes and duffel bags. I was holding most of the bags because 'It will make me stronger and increase my stamina, blah blah blah ninja stuff.' I felt the bags become lighter as someone helped put them on the table. The person who helped me was none other than Cole.

His hair wasn't in the usually headband with a man bun. _Wow, he's hot_ I thought as I felt my cheeks heat up, my ears flatten and turn around and my tail wag slowly. "Hey Scovia, your eyes are a brownish pink color." Kai said grabbing my face and looking me straight in the eyes. His eyes were a redish brown color. I pulled away from him and said, "That is absurd." "No, they are brown. LOL." Zane said.

I looked back at Cole who was looking the other way. "Lloyd, you know where the bedrooms are. How 'bout you show your teammates their rooms?" Master Wu said and Lloyd nodded. The arrangement was; Master Wu's room was the captain's quaters, Lloyd's, Nya's and Kai's room were on the left side of the hall my room was on and Zane's, Jay's and Cole's on the right. The second bathroom was next to Jay's room.

 _Cole's room is right next to_ _mine!_ My thoughts explode, as well as my stomach with butterflies. _Wait, since when did you care about him so much?_ I questioned. _You see, Scovia, you are developing the feelings towards said ninja._ I answered myself. _Well it's a small crush. It will leave soon_ I brushed it off.

 **Next up:**

 **Now that everyone is settled in, Scovia's training will begin and sparks may fly.**

 **That's it until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter6: Hydroelectric

**Jay's POV.**

 _This is from my POV because the author promised you that sparks would fly. What? You thought she meant Scovia?_

I was at the table eating the scrambled eggs made by Zane. They tasted like heaven. I looked up to see Nya talking to Kai, saying that she could do more back flips than him. I believe she could. I believe she could do a lot of things, except one; Be my girlfriend. This is because I don't have the guts to ask her out. And when I do, someone or something always has to interupt me.

I sighed as I stuffed more egg in my mouth. "What's wrong Jay?" Scovia whispered. I looked at her with uncertainty. _Can I really tell Scovia, a semi-complete stranger, my feelings for an angel?_ "I-I-I'll tell you later." I whispered back. _What if she thinks you're a whimp who can't ask a girl out? Or worse, Tell Nya? *Gasp* What if she tells Cole and then he asks her out? Or Kai could murder me?_ My thoughts questioned me which filled me with worry. So much worry I thought I would puke.

I stood up without a word and left my dishes in the sink. I walked to my room with my head held high and with dignity. I closed the door and tossed myself on my bed, face first onto my pillow and groaned loudly. I then heard a knock on the door and then it creaked open and then close. "So, what's up?" I heard Scovia ask. I turned my head to see her and Cole in my room, both having looks of concern. Scovia's more literal since they were brownish bluish yellow.

I sighed as I sat up to hug my knees and put my head between them. "As some of you may or may not know, I have a tiny, itty bitty crush on Nya. And try as I may, she won't ever know how I feel." I said. "Then we promise to make sure you tell her." Scovia said. "Really, you do?" I asked looking up at them. "We do?" Cole asked her which earned him an elbow to the stomach as she said, "Yes, we do."

It was time to train Scovia. Master Wu said that Lloyd would be in charge of this task and that we were to help in any way we could. Lloyd decided to find all her weaknesses and strengths. She ran on a tredmill to test her speed. She lifted some of Cole's weights to test her stamina and strength. She answered some questions and then used the training course ( _Which she failed horriblely)_. After that we called it a day around before lunch, considering we woke up before the sun rose.

Scovia, Cole and I sat at the dining table while the others went to compete in Mortal Kombat. Scovia took a sip of the glass of water given to her by the Master of Earth. She was dusty and had a few scrapes and bruises. So basically she looked like a worn out shirt. After her third glass of water she asked, "Jay, do you think Nya would say yes?" "Y-y-yes?" I said. "All you need is confidence, a dash of charm, and a cup of what's in your heart. None of that clichè be something you're not stuff." She said.

Scovia got up and motioned Cole to follow her. _Confidence, a dash of charm and a cup of what's in your heart_ I reminded myself as Nya walked in. "Hey. Scovia said you wanted to talk." She said sitting down next to me. _She's really close..._ I thought as my face heated up.

I summoned all my confidence and said, "N-n-nya, I-I-I have b-b-been m-m-meaning t-t-to t-t-tell y-y-you this for a, long t-t-time. I-" "Hey sis, I totally wiped the floor with Lloyd. C'mon, check it out." Kai burst into the room and dragged the love of my life away. ( **Sorry Jay. I'm not gonna make it that easy for you. Otherwise this would have been very short.** ) I groaned as my head hit the table.

Scovia and Cole walked in. "How'd it go?" Cole asked. I groaned again in response. "Don't worry Jay, we can try another strategy." Scovia said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"How are you gonna do that?" Cole asked taking a bite out of an apple. "Where'd you get the apple?" I asked him which he shrugged to. "Don't worry I've got a ton of plans." Scovia said with a smirk.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the gaming room. "Watch this." She whispered into my ear before yelling, "There's hot pepperoni pizza in the kitchen." The guys ran to the kitchen.

Nya stayed behind to thrash at P1's character. Jay sat down next to her and started playing as P1. "A-as I was saying.-" I started but once again was interupted. "Hey, there's no hot ronni pizza." Cole yelled.

"Oh, no." Scovia said before running away. She was later followed by Kai and Lloyd. "Sorry, gotta go." She said running after them.

 **Twelve** **failed plans later, so, after dinner...**

"I can't believe we failed _FOURTEEN TIMES_!" Scovia eclaimed, throwing herself onto the couch in the gaming room. "There's only one thing we haven't tried." Cole said. Jay and I gave him our attention as he said, "Seven minutes in heaven."

"After all the stunts we pulled today, I think we should ask Lloyd to help." Scovia suggested. "Why?" Cole asks with what I could've sworn was anger in his tone. "So she doesn't get suspicious." Scovia answered, not seeming to notice the tone.

We sat in a circle with a bag full of our favorite stuff in it. We told Lloyd that we needed his help to unite the Masters of Water and Lightning. "Who's going first?" Lloyd asked. "How 'bout Jay." Scovia said. "O-o-okay." I said and reached a hand into the bag. I pulled out the keys to Nya's moter-bike. _What are the chances?_ I asked myself.

Scovia eagerly pulled us into a closet that once contained emergency weapons but, whatever. Cole, Lloyd and Scovia gave me thumbs-ups before closing the door. "So-" Nya began but I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. I then quickly broke the kiss and said, "I-I-I am s-s-so s-s-s-sorry-" Her lips met mine as her arms encircled my neck and then her fingers played with my curly brown hair. My body relaxed as my hands travel to her waist.

"What the Fudge!?" I heard Kai's voice boom which made me jump backwards. I hit the the back of the closet as my eyes met with Kai's. "It's not what it looks like, we were playing seven minutes in heaven." I said. Kai looked between the two of us before exclaiming excitedly, "Nya, you didn't tell me you liked Jay." "Wait, what?!" Nya and I eclaimed.

"Wait, actual bro, you're cool with this?" Nya asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kai asked. "When we were kids you tricked a kid into fighting a bear cause he liked me and said that if he won he would get 'my hand in marriage'." Nya said putting her hands on her hips, "He's lucky he chickened out before he got to the cave." "I wasn't cool with him." Kai said like his act was totally normal, "I trust Jay a little bit more." "Thanks Kai." She said hugging him and then she left.

"If you ever do anything to break her heart I'll burn off your arms, then your legs, then your face. Then you'll be this faceless, armless, legless freak, rolling down the street, like a turd in the wind." He threateningly whispered in my ear before walking away.

 _Up next;_

 _The ninja arrive at a village where master Wu left to go shopping. After fifteen boring minutes on the Bounty, they decide to go exploring without the permission from their master._

 **I got Kai's threat from Venom the movie. Sorry, I was very busy so I didn't update.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sneakout

**Scovia's POV.**

My eyes fluttered open to see the roof of my room. _I wonder why I haven't gone home_ I was getting homesick. I haven't woken up in my other body and I bet the passing out incident must've shook them a bit. I miss baby Mike and his mischievous behavior, Ken's mostly happy loving smile and brother protectiveness, I miss dad's super hugs and mom's super yummy treats.

I sighed and took a shower and put on my ninja Gi. I looked at my self in the mirror. My hair was still slightly beyond my shoulders and when I opened my mouth, my canines were visibly long but didn't stick out of my mouth. I looked at my messy tail which needed brushing. My eyes where still their normal rich chocolate brown selves.

I entered the dining room and sat down next to my cru- I mean Cole. Master Wu stood up and said, "Students, we have arrived at Jamanakai village. I will be gone to get some supplies. You will remain here and train Scovia." He then left us to talk amongst ourselves.

Later on the deck, Nya was teaching me how to properly punch while the others either sparred or practiced with their weapons. "I'm so booooooored." Kai groaned, "Let's go and explore the village." "But Master Wu told us to stay here." Lloyd said. "He also told us 'Buts are for sitting'." Zane laughed. "Welp, I'm leaving. Anyone wanna join?" Kai asked as he stood at the entrance to the bottom deck. I sighed before saying, "Wait for me."

"Anybody else?" He asked. The others sighed and we all got changed into casual clothes. I wore a yellow hoodie with jeans and sneakers.

We climbed down the anchor to the village. It was a peaceful one. Not much going on, just people walking, kids running. A typical day. "Guys, look." Nya said pointing to a notice board. It had a picture of a hot tub and said it was not far from where we were. "What are we standing around for? Let's go." Kai said pushing us in the direction of the the spa/swimming pool.

When we stood at the counter the receptionist seemed unaware of the way I looked. Either it was because she looks like she hasn't slept in ages and thinks she's seeing things or she is that oblivious. She said that the first visit is free. Since we didn't have our own swimming costumes, she lent us clean ones. Mine was a one piece that was red with pink and purple flowers. Nya's was a two piece that was Frozen themed. The boys got different Avengers themed trunks.

Nya and I decided to relax in the hot tub as the boys were in the swimming pool. "Ah~," Nya sighed in content, "I've never felt this relaxed in my entire life." I hummed in agreement and closed my eyes. The water was so calm and warm.

 **Zane's POV.**

We decided to have a race to see who's the fastest swimmer. Jay won and did a little dance. "Hey, Cole-?" Jay said when we realized that Cole was on the other side of the pool. We swam to him and I decided to give him a good scare. I dove under the water and grabbed his legs. I felt him flinch violently before I let go and went up for air. Cole gave me an annoyed look as the rest of us laughed.

"Remember the race?" Kai said when he finally calmed down from his laughing fit. "Oh uh... I-I got distracted." He said as his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Wait a minute, I've never heard you stutter Cole." Jay said, a smile pulling his lips. "I-I-I-" He said as his face got red-er. "Your face is kinda looking red buddy." Lloyd said. "I, uh, um, shut up." He snapped. "Woah, Cole. We're just pushing your buttons. LOL." I said poking him.

"Oh." He said relaxing his tensed muscles. "That's odd," Kai said, "You're usually as cool as cucumber, what's up?" "Nothing. I'll be in the hot tub." He said turning around and lifting himself out of the pool. The others shrugged before Lloyd suggested we play Marco Polo.

 **Scovia's POV.**

I turned around to see what the guys were all laughing at. Cole was flustered and stuttering. _He looks so cute right now I could kiss him_ I shook my head to clear such a thought from my head. Cole got out of the pool and got into the hot tub with us. _And the hot tub became a lot hotter_ My thoughts said as I stared at his packs.

He noticed my staring and started to flex. As much as I was enjoying the show, I didn't want to show it so I rolled my eyes and splashed some water at him. My ears perked up as I heard a phone ring. "Nya, I think your phone's ringing." I said. She got out of the tub and went to a small table where our stuff were.

Cole and I sat there in silence before Nya returned, clothes in hand. "Guys, get out. Master Wu said he was returning to the Bounty."

We were all still for a second before rushing out and getting clothed. We ran out and went to the anchor, only to find it gone. "Oh no. Once Master Wu realizes we are not on the ship we're done for." Jay said worriedly. "We can use our dragons and enter through my window." Lloyd said.

They formed their dragons and I took a ride with the Black ninja. Lloyd first entered to make sure Master Wu wasn't there before signalling us to follow. Once we were all in, we ran into our rooms and changed back into our ninja Gis.

We entered the game room to pretend we were playing videogames the whole time when we ran into Master Wu.

We were lined up on the deck, heads hanging down in shame. "I told you to stay on this ship. You disobeyed me for what reason?" Master Wu asked. We stood their silent. "It was me Master Wu. I convinced them to go." Kai spoke up. "I encouraged him." Scovia said. _Why couldn't you just be quiet and let him take the fall_ _alone_ My thoughts asked me.

"You all are at fault." Master Wu snapped. "Do you know what could've happened to you all?" He asked us,"You could've given away our location to the oni. They could've captured you and sent doubles of you to harm your families." "Sorry Master Wu." We said in unison.

"From now on you are not to leave this ship for any reason. Your time spent on video gaming will instead be used for training. You are to be asleep at 9:00 and awake by 5:00." He said before leaving us there.

 **Next up:** **The Ninja feel bad for their reckless behavior and discover deeper secrets.**

 **Sorry if I took forever to update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. Also I saw episode 95. I remember when I first saw Ninjago. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter8: Yin not Yang

**Master Wu's** **POV.**

What the Ninja did yesterday was very irresponsible. If the oni had found them I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I remember when I was a teen. Garmadon always wanted to take chances and disobey the rules while I did my best to keep out of trouble.

I know I've asked them to leave their families. To go on an adventure that even I don't know if we'll return from. To stay on this ship with the same faces day in and day out.

My punishment must've been a bit harsh but if I left them they won't learn.

I watched as they silently trained. No one was smiling or cracking jokes. I felt a bit bad but this is for the best. Jay was sparring with Nya while Lloyd showed Scovia how to properly use a Nin-Jô. _You still haven't given her a significant weapon_. I reminded myself as I went to the weapons cabinet to give her a few suggestions.

I lined up some weapons and brought her to my quaters. She studied each weapon before asking, "What are these called?" She picked them up and put them on. "They are tekkō kagis. Also known as hand claws." I explained. Scovia slashed at the air and then posed like wolverine. I chuckled and turned around to find a scroll that could teach her how to use her weapon. "Scovia, may you look at the scrolls to your left. One has pictures of how to use those tekkō kagis." I asked her.

After ten minutes of searching she found it. "You can try to learn those moves today or tomorrow if you like." I said. "Thank you Master Wu." She said bowing before leaving.

 **Scovia's POV.**

I went straight to my room and closed the door silently behind me. I sat on my bed and opened a scroll I found in Master Wu's quarters labelled _THE SECRET BEHIND YIN-YANG._

I was just borrowing it and would return it when I'm done. Nothing wrong about that right?

I unrolled the scroll to see the yin-yang symbol. Below it was what I was looking for;

 _YANG:_

 _Masculine, the opposite of yin. This side is the more dominant side and has power to control all that is going on in living things. This is the light in the dark, the day before night, the blessing after the curse, the wealth after the struggles of poverty, the spring after winter. The good from the bad. But Yang can't exist without Yin, so this element has a small amount of power that is like Yin._

 _YIN:_

 _Feminine, the opposite of yang. This side is the more submissive side and has power over the non-living things. This side is good in a bad way. Sometimes bad things need to happen in order to make way for the good ones. Yin has the total opposite powers of yang. But Yin can't exist without Yang, so this element has a small amount of power that is like Yang._

I turned the scroll over and there wasn't anything else written down. _Didn't Mystakè and Master Wu tell me I was the light element?_ I thought. _But here, it says yin is the dark side. They lied to me!_ I felt confused, betrayed, saddened, but most of all; angered. I hate it when people lie to me. _Why wouldn't he tell me this? I'm not some kid who needs to be kept away from the truth!_

I marched to Master Wu's quaters and opened the door without knocking. "Why did you lie to me?" I yelled, "Why didn't you tell me? Why?" "What are you talking about?" He asked completely confused. "This." I said opening the scroll for him to see. "If I told you the truth, I don't think you would've agreed to join us on this journey." Master Wu said looking down, his rice hat covering his face.

"But I deserve to know. Lying just means you're tricking me into doing something I may or may not have wanted to do." I yelled. My vision was then filled rapidly with darkness like a drop of milk in water. My legs gave out from underneath me as Master Wu rushed towards me. And then I blacked out.

 _ **DREAM TRAVEL...**_

 _Beep...Beep...Beep..._ I heard a faint sound familiar to those things that tell doctors the rate at which a patient's heart is beating. My eyes opened for a brief second so I could take a peek of my surroundings but I saw nothing. "Guys, she's waking up." _Ken?_ I questioned as my eyes finally fluttered open.

I was in a hospital bed. Mom and Dad were standing on one side as Ken was on the other. "What happened?" I croaked as I slowly sat up, Dad helping adjust the bed and pillow. "You passed out. But your awake now and that's all that matters." Mom said kissing my cheek. She gave me a bottle of water to drink which I gladly did. "Where's baby Mike?" I asked, halfway through the bottle.

"He's with Grandma and Grandpa." Ken said. "Can we go home please?" I asked and they smiled. We checked out and picked up Mike. The doctor said I had to take it easy for a while and then talked to my parents before we left. I went straight to my bed, saying I still felt a bit weak, which was the truth. "You haven't eaten anything for three days, are you sure you're not hungry?" Mom asked worriedly.

I stopped my climb up the stairs to stare at her, "I've been out for three days?!" I questioned. She nodded her head slowly. "I-I-I-I...think I'm gonna lie down." I said walking slowly to my room. I closed the door and sat down on my bed. _Three days. I've been sleeping for_ _three days! I guess something went wrong with that tea._ I thought as I reached out to grab my phone to chat with Julius.

 **(Texting)**

 _ **Scoves**_ : Sup J.

 **Jules-Cools:** SCOVIA!!!

 **Scoves** : How has it been?

 **Jules-Cools** : How has it been?! You passed out for three days and act like nothing ever happened!

 **Scoves** : Are you ready for the truth cuz it's a doozy.

 **Jules-Cools** : 1) who still says 'doozy'? 2) I'm ready.

 **Scoves** : Long story short I went to Ninjago, lived with five guys, a girl and an old dude. We disobeyed, got punished and then I got angry about Master Wu (aka the old dude) keeping a secret from me and then I woke up here.

 **Jules-Cools** : Wow. I know how much you hate it when people lie to you. What did he lie about?

 **Scoves** : He said I was some kind of warrior destined to help them when I'm supposed to be the bad guy.

 **Jules-Cools** : . Sorry. Want me to come over? We can play on my XBOX 360 Call of Duty Ghosts?

 **Scoves** : OK.

Julius went offline so I exited and switched off my phone. I went down stairs and asked my Mom if Julius could come over and play and she said yes as long as I ate something first. I ate an apple and some chocolate chip cookies while I waited for Julius to arrive. When he did, We set up the Xbox in my room with Dad's home computer.

"You're really good at this. Reminds me of Lloyd's gaming skills." I said as I watched him play in Story mode. I didn't feel like playing yet. "Lloyd?" He asked as he shot some guy multiple times. "I met him in Ninjago. Along with Zane, Jay, Nya, Master Wu, Kai and Cole, remember?" I asked giving him a quizzical look. "Oh yeah. I think he could make a good rival." He said sneaking by a tank and other soldiers.

"Speaking of Ninjago, are you going back?" He asked quickly looking at me. "What makes you ask that?" I asked him. "Well," He sighed, "You said you had a fight with Master Wu?" He answered. "Yeah. It's not like I have a choice to not go back." I said lying down on my stomach, using my pillow to support my head so I could keep watching him play, "And I guess I have to apologise for the outburst. But I would like to stay here for a while." I sighed.

 **Nya's POV. (Some time earlier.)**

Master Wu called Scovia to his quarters while the rest of us continued training in silence. Suddenly we heard, yelling which made us stop our training so we could hear what was going on. Cole then put his weapon down and started walking to the bottom deck, the rest of us right behind him. "But I deserve to know. Lying just means you're tricking me into doing something I may or may not have wanted to do." We heard Scovia yell before there was silence and a thud.

Master Wu then opened the door and we almost fell inside. "Cole, please take Scovia to her room. You may all go and do whatever you want." He said walking away. "Is Scovia okay?" Cole asked worridly. "Yes. She only went back to her other body." He answered. Cole then took her to her room as the rest of us went to the gaming room.

"I wonder what went down in Master Wu's quaters?" I wondered out loud. "Don't know, but It's none of our business." Kai said. "Maybe Scovia was mad about the punishment?" Zane said. "But I don't think she would've exploded like that at Master Wu for such a thing." Lloyd said. "'Lying just means you're tricking me into doing something I may or may not have wanted to do'?" Jay repeated what Scovia said. Lloyd hummed in thought before saying, "When Scovia came here on the first day, Master Wu said that she was the Elemental Master of Yin. That she was the good side. But we all know that Yang is the good side." "You don't think?" I asked. "She figured out and yelled at Master Wu for lying to her?" Kai said.

I got up and went to Scovia's room, and what I saw was beyond surprising.

 **Cliffhanger! Dun, Dun, Daaa! What do you think Nya saw? Keep reading to find out. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter9: Weird thoughts

**Cole's POV.**

I carried Scovia's sleeping body to her room and put her down on her bed and kneeled Besides the bed to pushed back her hair from her face. _What if she decides to never come back? What if she leaves me?_ I knew the last thought was a bit weird but didn't really care. It was a bit odd that I didn't care but, meh. _Come on, she's unconscious, no one's around. A peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt anybody._ I was tempted. Very, very, very tempted.

 _No one's around._

No _one will know._

I leaned in as the voices continued.

What _they don't know won't do them no harm._

 _It will be your secret._

I Leaned back squeezing my eyes shut and pulling on my hair. _Oh my FSM, I was about to kiss Scovia!_ I screamed at myself. "What's wrong with me?" I asked her, knowing she won't respond. _I'm just so confused_ I sighed face planting into her soft mattress and groaned.

I looked up at Scovia, the person who's causing me an endless torture that even inhabits my dreams. "I don't know if it is you're powers but you're really doing some kind of black magic that's messing me up." I sighed, "If it is, then Yin is the weirdest element of them all. But then again, I don't think Yin could do this."

I got up to leave but then spotted tekkō kagis on her bedside table. I picked them up and studied their structure. I was no blacksmith but they looked kind of old but weren't rusty.

"These are your signature weapon? Deadly." I said. I put them down and then saw a scroll on the floor. I opened it to see instructions on how to use the hand claws. _You could teach yourself how to use them and use that as an excuse to hangout with her._ I thought as I gingerly put the scroll in my pocket and picked up the hand claws. _And you aren't disturbed by this thought, why?_ I asked myself and shrugged.

I turned around and saw Nya in the door frame. "Are you _stealing_ Scovia's stuff?" Nya asked in disbelief. "No! Yes! Maybe." I said as calmly as possible, trying to bolt out of the room but somehow Nya was strong enough to grab me by the wrist and turn me around to face her. "Oh no you don't." She said like a mother who's finally caught her child who has been stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"What's up with you? You've been acting weird ever since Scovia first came here." She asked while raising an eyebrow. I looked around before saying, "Look, Jay's shirtless." The moment she let her guard down to have a peek of 'Shirtless Jay', I walked backwards as stealthily as possible. "Where do you think you're going?" Nya asked as she tackled me to the ground. "Nya, *grunt* get. off. me." I ordered her as she sat on my midsection, trying to prevent me from leaving. She pinned my arms with her knees and then glared at me. _Why are you letting Nya pin you down? You're the Master of Earth!_

"Wha? W-what's going on?" We then noticed Jay standing ten feet away, staring at Nya on top of me. "Jay! This is not what it looks like!" Nya said frantically. I saw Jay's eyes well up with tears as he ran to his room and slammed the door. Nya looked at me as I could see different emotions in her eyes: sadness, guilt and regret. "Jay, wait." Nya scrambled to her feet and knocked on his door.

 _Get up dirtclod, you took part in this._ After staring for a while I hastily got up and jogged to her side. "Jay, please open up." Nya asked as her eyes started to well up too. "J-j-j-*sob*-just, l-l-*hiccup*-eave m- me a-*sob*-a-a-alone." Jay's barely audible voice quivered. "Fix. This." Nya growled after punching my upper arm her eyes now filled with anger. I wanted to glare at her but chose not to. "C'mon, Jay. Let us explain ourselves." I said in my normal calm tone.

"N-*sob*-n-*hiccup*-n-no." Jay almost yelled, his voice cracking. "Welp, you didn't lock the door so we are coming in wether you like it or not." I opened the door and was immediately zapped by lightening. I yelled in pain as I fell to the floor, and violently jerked in the doorway. Nya jumped over me and sat down next to Jay who was lying on his side, cuddling the pillow he was weeping into. "Thanks a lot." I muttered once I recovered.

"Jay, Cole and I were just settling a little dispute. Nothing more, nothing less." Nya said in a soothing tone. "B-b-*sob*-but-*hiccup*-" He stuttured uncontrollably. "Jay. Look at me." Nya demanded. Jay took a few minutes to calm down and wipe his face with the back of his sleeve as he occasionally hiccuped. He sat up still hugging the pillow as his electric blue eyes met her ocean blue ones. "Jayson Walker, I love you, only you and no other but you." Nya said taking the pillow from Jay and cupping his face. _What about Kai? Or your parents?_ My thoughts asked.

 _And cue the kiss_ I thought as Nya leaned in and kissed Jay, raking one hand through his curly brown hair in a soothing way. Instead of making a snarky comment, I got up from my sitting position on the floor and quietly left the room making sure to close the door. Thinking about the kiss made me feel jealous, and I didn't know why.

The scroll was luckily unharmed during the whole incident and the hand claws were at Scovia's doorway. I picked them up and went to my room to learn how to use them, and thankfully, Nya was too busy making out with Jay to stop me. It's a win-win.

After learning a couple of moves, I returned her stuff because I only 'borrowed' it, and went to the kitchen to have a snack. I passed by the gaming room and Kai and Lloyd were playing _Sonic Free Riders._ Kai being Knuckles and Lloyd Jet.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Zane baking. "Whatcha bakin'?" I asked leaning against the counter to see the recipe. "I'm making brownies." He said with his huge grin. Zane loves to cook and he is beyond good at it. I bet he could give Martha Stewart a lesson. ( **No offense.** ) "That's cool, I love brownies." I said about to dip my finger into the chocolate batter but my hand was fiercely smacked away. And he was looking in the totally opposite direction!

"They'll be done sooner than you can say Brownies." Zane said adding a few ingredients of his own to the mixture. I opened the fridge and took an apple, saving room for the brownies. _Maybe I should remix one of my songs_ I thought going back to my room.

 **Jay's POV. (Earlier.)**

Nya and Zane left the gaming room as Kai and Lloyd were deciding what to play. I pulled out my phone to see if I had any messages on Chirp. I didn't have any messages so I checked Facepage and Instamessage. **(I'm** **horrible at recreating the names of Facebook and Instagram.)** _No messages?!_ _Did I do something my followers hated? I made sure to update my status every chance I got, which is almost every half hour? Oh man, now what am I gonna do? My life is over!_

"Your life isn't over Jay." Lloyd said sounding a little annoyed. "W-was I-I talking out loud?" I nervously chuckled. "Yes you were. Now do you wanna play Fighters Uncaged, Mortal Kombat or Black ops 3?" Lloyd asked. "Is there a less violent game we can play?" Jay asked, the thought of all the violence in those games giving him goose bumps. "Jay Jay Jay, buddy," Kai said wrapping an arm around his smaller friend, "you need to get over your fear of violence." True, Jay was a ninja and loved being one but had to hurt people in many unexplainable ways in battle which he really didn't like to do.

"And as your friends, we will play Mortal Kombat." Kai picked up the disc and put it in. "And what if I choose to leave?" Jay asked. "I don't think you will. I mean, what will Nya think if you couldn't even sit through the intro of the game." Kai pointed out as Jay coward behind the couch with his hands covering his ears and eyes shut tightly. "W-w-w-w-well then I'll go and ask her." I said and dashed away to escape that horror of an intro. I entered the corridor of rooms and found Nya sitting on top of Cole, pinning down his arms and only an inch away from his face.

"Wha? W-what's going on?" I asked in disbelief, hoping it was not what it looked like. "Jay! This is not what it looks like!" Nya said frantically. _That's what they say when it is_ exactly _what it looks like._

Have you ever seen a person throw a glass off a skyscraper? Well that glass is my heart, and trust me, that skyscraper reaches the moon.

My eyes were filled to the brim with tears as I ran to my room and slammed the door shut and barried my face in my pillow and curled up on my side to cry till I couldn't cry the rest of my life. "Jay, please open up." Nya asked. "J-j-j-*sob*just, l-l-*hiccup*-eave m- me a-*sob*-a-a-alone." I said as I sobbed and hiccuped, creating a wet patch of tears on my pillow but I didn't care. "C'mon, Jay. Let us explain ourselves." Cole said in his normal calm tone which felt like the bystanders stepping on the already broken glass on the sidewalk.

"N-*sob*-n-*hiccup*-n-no." I almost yelled, my voice cracking. "Welp, you didn't lock the door so we are coming in wether you like it or not." Cole said and opened my door. Thanks to my ninja abilities, I zapped him with my lightening without looking. _That's an achievement worth posting about._ My brain said but didn't feel like that at the moment.

I felt Nya sit down next to me, my back facing her. "Jay, Cole and I were just settling a little dispute. Nothing more, nothing less." Nya said in her angelic tone. "B-b-*sob*-but-*hiccup*-" I stuttured uncontrollably. "Jay. Look at me." Nya demanded. I took a few minutes to calm down and wipe my face with the back of my sleeve as I occasionally hiccuped. I then sat up still hugging the pillow as my eyes met her ocean blue ones. "Jayson Walker, I love you, only you and no other but you." Nya said taking the pillow from me and cupping my face with her perfect hands.

Butterflies exploded in my stomach and my cheeks heated up as her soft cherry lips met mine. She ran her left hand through my curly hair as I closed my eyes and subconsciously put my hands and on her hips. Soon I was on my back, her on top of me. _I just love the way she is so dominant_ I thought.

"Cole." Nya gasped, breaking the kiss. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why she would be thinking of my best friend right _now_?

"Why are you thinking 'bout him?" I voiced my thoughts propping myself up with my elbows as Nya got off me. _There goes the moment_ My thoughts pouted. "I'm sorry, but he's just been acting weird and I was curious to know why." She sighed. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's just drop it. If he doesn't wanna talk, he doesn't wanna talk." Nya shrugged but now I was concerned. "But-" I started but Nya cut me off by kissing me.

 **Sorry I delayed to update. I had exams and boy were they hard. Till next time, keep reading to find out what's next.**

 **Next up:**

 **Jay and Nya's suspicions are soon going to be answered. And will Scovia have the guts to face Master Wu?**


	10. Chapter10:Zane-Brownies

**_A/N: This is more of a filler than a chapter, terribley horribly sorry for not updating. Life really knows how to pile up work on your plate and I did my best to get something out ASAP. Hope this is satisfactory. Plz ignore any mistakes, I'll try to edit them later._**

 **Scovia's POV.**

I lay awake in bed, dreading to return back to Ninjago after my disrespectful behavior. I was always like this, making a mistake and wanting to run away and hide from it. I really miss the Ninja, especially Cole.

I can't go to Mystaké and ask for a tea to stop it, she'll get suspicious, plus she lied to me too. Though I can't stay up every night of my life, I would be too exhausted and drinking coffee is out of the question.

I could also try and focus my power to keep me in my world but that is more of a game of luck. _Why do I have to be such a coward?_ I asked myself. I sighed before getting out of bed to eat a snack and watch TV or something.

I made myself a Peanut butter sandwich and drank milk as I watched Ultimate Survival. I had a blanket draped over me as Bear Grylls was sleeping in a makeshift tent in a tropical forest. These are the times I'm truly happy to have a roof over my head and good food to eat.

The lights were off, the TV giving the only light in the room. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" I turned around to see _MASTER WU!_

"How did you get in here?!" I exclaimed, making sure not to yell. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Bounty?" He asked me sitting down next to me. I looked down in shame as I remembered what happened the last time I was there. "I'm so sorry for what I did and said. It's okay if you don't want to teach me anymore." I tried hold back some tears as Master Wu remained silent. "Even if _I_ did not want you to return, there are some people who _would._ " He said. _Does that mean you forgive me?_ I thought as I looked at him a bit shocked. He nodded at me with a small smile, answering my unasked question.

"Really, you forgive me just like that?" I asked, still not believing the quick reconciliation. He nods his head. "Wait, how did you get here?" I asked. "One day, when you have truly understood your powers, you'll know." He said standing up and walking upstairs. "And, if I play the role of badie, why don't you just lock me up or something?" I asked slightly fearing that I may have given him an idea.

"Because we need you to be good right now as Equinox plays that role." He said as we sat on my bed, "Once you put him in his place, you'll get to choose what to do from then." He was being cryptical and I really didn't need that right now.

"Can't you give me a straight answer than beat around the bush?" I asked, a hint of annoyance noticeable. "If I told you everything, then what's the point of learning?" He asked. I sighed before asking, "Okay. So how are _we_ gonna get back?" "Don't worry about me. You on the other hand, will need to get some rest." He said standing up and walking to my door. Master Wu took off the light and I heard him go downstairs.

I sighed once more before turning to lie on my side and closed my eyes.

 ** _DREAM TRAVEL..._**

"Ugh..." I groaned as I sat up in my bed. My head hurt and at the same time the world was spinning. After five minutes of holding my head iny hands, I stood up and looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were flashing from a dark purple to brown. _What the?_ Was the only thing I could think at the moment. My ear twitched as I heard a faint sound of music nextdoor. I walked out and pressed my ear against the door. "Scovia?" I turned around to see Zane holding a tray of brownies. "Hey Zane." I said shyly waving at him. _What if they knew what went down in Master Wu's quarters and hate me?_

"Glad to see you are awake. Brownie?" He asked smiling widely, holding out the tray. I was taken aback but recovered and took one. I bit into the warm brownie and the taste is unexplainablely delicious. "This tastes divine." I moaned as I shoved the rest in my mouth. "I'm glad you like it. Do you mind giving the rest to Cole? I do have more though." He asked. "Sure." I said taking the tray from him. He then walked back the way he came.

I knocked on Cole's door and he didn't answer. I then remembered-and heard-the music playing on the other side. I turned the knob and walked in. Cole's room looked like mine but the furniture was different. He had a single bed with black sheets to the right and a closet and drawer pushed to the left. By the window was a mini Dj's booth facing the door.

Cole had his headphones on with his eyes shut as he bobbed his head to a silent beat that may only be heard by me. He pushed some buttons from time to time or scratched one of those disc things.

My heart fluttered a bit as I slowly walked up to him. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up, shock written all over his face. "Yeah, it's me." I said smiling. He took off his headphones and turned off the whole system. _I wonder where Master Wu gets the power to get anything electronic running?_ I thought. "Nice to see ya back rookie." Cole smiled.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked in mock hurt, "Anywho, Zane told me to give you some of these deathly delicious brownies. "Thanks." He said and put a whole brownie in his mouth. He moaned in delight at the taste. "Haw' uo' i' ome'?" He asked, mouth full of brown mush. "First, don't talk with your mouth full. second, I already did but another never hurts." I broke a piece from one of the brownies and took a reasonable sized bite from it. I closed my eyes, enjoying every single moment of the sugary chocolate taste.

Opening my eyes, I gazed in Cole's direction to see him snap his head the other direction. _Was he staring at me? Is there something on my face?_ My fingers brushed against the corners of my lips and cheeks to find nothing there. "S-s-sorry for staring," Cole stuttered an apology, "Deep in thought." He mumbled the last part as a very faint shade of pink seemed to have dusted his cheeks.

Then came that awkward silence. This is so awkward.

"What kind of music are you into?" I blurted, desperate to end the silence.

Cole shrugged, "Mostly rock but hip hop and RnB are cool too." _Man the way he said that felt cool_ I shook my head before smiling, "I'm well rounded in all the genres. Just as long as the song is catchy."

Then there was more silence.

"I wonder what the others are up to?" I thought out loud, "Wanna go and check?" _Least we won't be sitting here all awkward and stuff._ Cole shrugged which I think is his way of saying yes.

He ate the brownies as we left his room to go to the game room where the Kai, Lloyd and Zane were playing Mario Kart while Jay and Nya watched.

"Hey guys." I chirped. "Scovia?!" They all exclaimed except for Zane and Cole who already knew of my reappearance. "We thought you left for good after we heard the commotion in Master Wu's quarters." Kai said.

 _You have to tell them_ That thought disturbed me, as telling them may make them lose trust in me. _I'll tell 'em other time_. "Yeah," I say scratching the back of my head, "what happened in there, stays in there."

"What did happen in there?" Nya asks. "If she doesn't want to say, then she won't," Cole shrugs cooly and plops himself on tge couch, "Can I join the game?"

Their attention was turned back to the videogame as Zane, Lloyd and Kai restart the race and I sit down on a beanbag to the right with Jay and Nya sandwichng me. **_(I hope that makes sense. If it doesn't, what I'm trying to say is she is between Jay and Nya.)_**

 _You think they would prefer to sit next to each other?_ I answered my thought with _Maybe they don't want me to feel excluded._

"So Scovia, when did you get back?" Nya quizzes. "Uh, I think a couple minutes ago." I answer glancing away from the screen. "Did you get to taste some of Zane's delicious brownies?" She beamed. "'Delicious' is an understatement for how they tasted." I say craving to eat more, "Are there anymore in the kitchen?" I ask, my mouth watering.

"I think so," She hums as she turns to Jay, "Jay, do you know where the brownies are?" Jay looks puzzled as ge says, "Y-yes... but don't-" "Do you think you can show Scovia where Zane put 'em?" Nya cut him off. "O-o-okay..." He says unsurely as he gets up and gestures me to follow him.

He turns his head around to give Nya a questioning look before Nya, what I think, makes a gesture that dissolves Jay's uncertainty.

 _What are they up to?_ I question myself.

Once in side the kitchen, the brownies where stacked in an appetising pile, practically _begging_ to be eaten.

I unconsciously lick my lips as I grab a plate from a cabinet and put three brownies on it. Jay also got two plates and put a brownie on each. _Maybe that's what Nya's gesture meant, she wanted a brownie. But why ask Jay to do it?_ I thought as I bit into a brown and moaned in delight.

"S-s-so Scovia,...uh-how i-is life on the B-b-bounty so far?" Jay said stuttering as he fidgeted with his scarf.

Though a little suspicious, I swallowed the brownie in my mouth and tried to sound as relaxed as Cole as I shrug saying, "Pretty great."

Jay remained silent for what felt like hours before saying, "Y-y-yeah...a-a-all these different personalities c-coming to live under one r-r-roof."

He seemed more uncomfortable and anxious as the twiddling with the scarf cuased a few sparks of static.

"Huh, i-i-if you w-w-were stuck h-h-here with one of us,...w-w-who would it b-b-be?"

The question seemed to have more meaning than just a 'let's-ask-each-other-weird-questions' talk with a friend.

 _He could be suspecting something between you and Cole_ I knew that could be plausible, "Nya." I answer.

"Oh- I-I-I-I-I-I-I m-m-mean o-o-ok-ay." He said before making a quick exit.

I shrugged and continued eating my brownie.

 ** _Next Chapter:_**

 ** _Training for Scovia continues as she tries to discover how dark her powers can get._**


End file.
